1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing multi-color hosiery to provide desired colors in any patterns of hosiery such that nine to eleven color types can be knitted through yarn fingers of each knitting set by adopting knitting operation without changing colored yarns on the same row and twenty to forty six color types can be knitted for the entire hosiery body through the yarn fingers of each knitting set by adopting knitting operation with changed colored yarns on the same row thereby to enhance aesthetic appeal of the hosiery and color diversity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Refer to FIG. 1 for an embodiment of a conventional hosiery 1 which has a body 10 with patterns formed with multiple color types 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, 106, 107, 108, 109, 110, 111, 112, 113, 114, 115, 116, 117, 118 and 119. In general, maximum nineteen different color types can be used to form the knitted patterns desired. In the process of knitting the body 10 the yarn fingers of each knitting set of a pattern knitter can provide maximum eight color types 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, 106, 107 and 108 on one row without changing colored yarns (shown between broken lines d and e in FIG. 1). When knitting the same row with changed colored yarns is adopted, one to nineteen color types can be knitted and deployed on the body 10, including 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, 106, 107, 108, 109, 110, 111, 112, 113, 114, 115, 116, 117, 118 and 119. Hence some high value multi-color patterns are made by printing to form the rich colored patterns on the hosiery. The knitted hosiery is elastic and extensible, but the patterns formed on the surface of the hosiery by printing cannot be extended flexibly, they are twisted and deformed when the hosiery is worn. Thus the conventional technique of knitting hosiery still has the aforesaid color constraint that makes increasing the added value of hosiery difficult, and also impairs the versatility of the hosiery for matching clothing.